<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coconut Oil by Lethargic_Lass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283894">Coconut Oil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Lass/pseuds/Lethargic_Lass'>Lethargic_Lass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1.5 Update Spoilers, But not so plot heavy tho so it's skippable, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fanservice, Finally ConcernedApe gave us what we want, First Time (for the player), Island life, Love Confessions, Massage, Muscle Pain, Oral Sex, Parrots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Resort, Smut, Smut starts at Chapter 2, coconut oil, farming, fruits, some of the spoilers are hinted beforehand by ConcernedApe on Twitter, you can skip it if you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Lass/pseuds/Lethargic_Lass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coconuts are fruits of many purposes.<br/>They're refreshing to drink, are a good snack and their oil is useful in a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p><p>I'm back from death, called school lol. Online classes are super tiring, catching up with deadlines and all.<br/>Anyway, I've been hooked to Stardew Valley since it recently got an update. I spent my entire winter break playing the said game. </p><p>SPOILERS AHEAD! (though they're not plot heavy but yeah the experience is there)<br/>Now that the update has been released, we finally get to know what ConcernedApe hinted about Willy's shop. And yes, we finally get to see the fanservice CA gave us! I admit I was hooked to that mechanic of the game that I posted a video on my YouTube channel about it.</p><p>Anyway, feel free to read this fic I wrote. Feel free to also leave a kudos and comment your thoughts or some suggestions.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>P.S. See end notes for the inspiration to this fic hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot afternoon, around 2 pm. The sun was at its peak right now. Waves were crashing on the shore and parrots were flying in the sky above. You entertained all of your guests at the resort, except for one, the aspiring novelist, Elliott. After speaking to Mayor Lewis, you walked up to Elliott who was standing in front of a chair with a small bottle in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Elliott. Nice to see you here.”, you greeted him with a smile. “Hello Y/N! Fancy meeting you here.”, he replied, smiling back at you. “So, what do you think of this place?”, you started the conversation. “My, this place is like heaven! It’s a good getaway after spending long days of writing.”, he replied. “Glad you enjoyed the resort!”, you said.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the air as Elliott poured some of the liquid from the bottle he was holding, onto his palm. “Hmmm. That doesn’t look like sunscreen. What’s that?”, you asked. “Ah, this. This is coconut oil, Y/N. I’ve been getting muscle pain lately so I often massage myself with oil to ease the pain.”, Elliott replied, sheepishly. “I see. I’ve actually been growing coconuts at the farm here.”, you kept the conversation going. “You have a farm here too, Y/N? I take it business has been going well.”, he replied. “Yes. I’ve been shipping tropical fruits to the valley. Some of the crops I’ve been growing are mangoes, bananas, pineapples, taro roots and yes, coconuts. If you want, you could check out my farm. I harvested one too many coconuts. We could crack some open.”, you suggested. “That’s a splendid idea Y/N! It would be a good inspiration for a literary piece. Lead the way.”, Elliott said, elated.</p><p> </p><p>You scanned the area around you. The other villagers seem to be enjoying themselves. Mayor Lewis is talking to Pierre. Caroline is taking a dip at the beach while Marnie is drinking at Gus’ bar. You and Elliott walked to your farm, instead of taking the Parrot Express. “This is amazing!”, Elliott said as you both arrived at the farm. “Yes. It’s my pride and joy. You can see pineapples growing on the ground. The taro roots are by the lake while the trees are down south.”, you pointed with your fingers as you spoke. “After you, lady Y/N.”, Elliott gestured for you to enter your house first. You opened the door and gestured for him to come inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ever the gentleman, Elliott pulled out a chair for you to sit down. “Aww thank you, Elliott. Wait here, let me get you something to eat and drink.”, you said, scurrying to the kitchen. You got two coconuts from the fridge and cracked them open, before returning to your guest. “Here. Freshly harvested coconuts, from this morning.”, you said as you gave him an open coconut. “Mmm. This is delectable. Thank you Y/N. You’re an amazing farmer!”, Elliott said, happily sipping on his drink. The two of you chatted while drinking some coconut water and eating the fruit afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Nghhh”, Elliott suddenly grimaced in pain.</p><p>“You alright Elliott?”, you asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just experiencing minor back pain. I admit I’ve been sitting on my desk for many hours a day, writing my novel.”, Elliott admitted.</p><p>“That’s not good Elliott. Don’t overwork yourself. Trust me, it was not a good experience.”, you exclaimed.</p><p>“You’re right Y/N. I should remember to take breaks every now and then, which is why I visited the resort today.”, Elliott said.</p><p>“Nghhh.”</p><p>“This is no good Elliott. I could offer you a massage if you want.”, you boldly offered.</p><p>Elliott froze, his mouth slightly agape. “Was it something I said?”, you thought.</p><p>“Forgive me Y/N. I was quite shocked by your offer but very well, it seems that my own efforts to ease the muscle pain are not enough. I’ll take you up on your offer then.”, Elliott said.</p><p>“Alright. Why don’t you lie down on the bed? I’m pretty sure your legs are stiff from sitting down while writing.”, you suggested as you walked over to your bed.</p><p> </p><p>Elliott nodded walking towards your direction. Once he reached your bed, he sat down before laying down on his stomach. He didn’t need to remove his shirt since he was already shirtless to begin with. You couldn’t help but stare at his toned body. For someone who usually stays indoors, Elliott’s physique is stunning. Everything about him is just gorgeous. Perhaps he finds the time to work out despite his busy schedule or it’s natural like his long hair, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking for the coconut oil, it’s by the kitchen counter.”, Elliott said, snapping you out of your trance. You followed his instruction and returned with the bottle. You poured a generous amount of oil on your palms as you proceeded to massage Elliott’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, it feels exquisite Y/N. Your hands work like magic across my back. The pain is slowly subsiding.”, Elliott complimented. You blushed at his comment as you continued to massage his back. Never have you expected this to happen in your life! But here you are, massaging the back of a handsome young man, a potential suitor, who you adored since the day you first met. You resumed your ministrations, fingers massaging the knots of muscles across his back. Elliott hummed in content as he feels his muscles feeling lighter.</p><p> </p><p>*half an hour later*</p><p> “All done!”, you said. Elliott hummed as he rolled his body to lie on his back.</p><p>“Many thanks Y/N. It was a pleasant experience.”, he said as he sat up to kiss the top of your hand like a gentleman. Your face turned beet red as you faced away from him in embarrassment, savoring the touch of his lips on your hand.</p><p>As you turned to face him, you could see something poking out of Elliott’s swim trunks.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter, Y/N?”, he asked, noticing that you were staring.</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing Elliott.”, you said, trying to hide your blush.</p><p>“Oh… I apologize for the display but worry not Y/N. I can handle this problem on my own.”, he said, knowing what you meant.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want my help?”, you asked.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time today, Elliott was shocked. The look on his face was even more shocked than earlier. His brain short circuited from your bold offer.</p><p> </p><p>“You positive about this Y/N? You know what that means, correct?”, Elliott exclaimed, still shocked.</p><p>“I’m not stupid.”, you say. “Listen, Elliott. I didn’t mean for this to happen and I’m sorry if I made you feel things. But I really wanted to help because well… I like you.”, you mumbled at the last part.</p><p>“You adore me? Truly? Unless I heard wrong.”, Elliott said shocked at your confession.</p><p>“Uhm… You heard what I said right? Yes, I love you Elliott!”, you confessed.</p><p>“My word! I’ve hidden my feelings for fear that you don’t feel the same but I’m overjoyed to hear your proclamation of love, dearest Y/N.”, Elliott confessed, blushing.</p><p>“So back to the problem at hand... I hope you don’t mind me helping you out again.”, you suggested, twirling the strands of your hair nervously.</p><p>“Not at all Y/N. This is so sudden not that I mind. Though I should remember to return the favor.”, Elliott replied.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat of the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Elliott responded to each other's confessions.<br/>Things heat up as you experience what it's like to be in love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright guys!</p><p>The juicy stuff starts here. If you don't wanna read smut, then I suggest you turn away.<br/>For this fic, I considered Elliott to have some prior experience that he slept with fans in the city.<br/>Let's just say that before he became a writer, he joined some poetry night sessions at some bar<br/>where he got his drinking habits or that's how I envisioned his past to be lol.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please do practice safe sex. World population is increasing and so is<br/>the number of Scorpios.<br/>Happy Valentine's Day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat down on the bed beside Elliott. An awkward silence loomed as you stared into each other’s eyes. Elliott cupped your cheek and drew your faces close for a kiss. The kiss was heated and full of passion. You threaded your fingers into his hair, pressing your lips even closer. Elliott pulled away first, not leaving his gaze on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. For once I’m left speechless but it was a good feeling.”, Elliott said.</p><p>“Me too. Actually, this is the first time I’ve done this.”, you say, sheepishly</p><p> “Oh? Is that so? It wasn’t my first time however, but this is the first time I’ve felt alive. I realized that my past experiences don’t compare to this. Perhaps it’s because of our love for each other.”, Elliott said.</p><p>You looked down sadly, however, this didn’t go unnoticed by Elliott.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Y/N. You see. I’ve kissed some fans back in the city who insisted on spending the night with me. At first, I thought it was love but I was wrong. Now that I think about it, I didn’t truly love them back. Not as much as I love you, Y/N.”, Elliott confessed, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a little jealous about his past experiences but you’re more than happy to be spending time with him at this very moment. After all, it would be nice to have someone to guide you in something new.</p><p> “Hehe. I’m glad you feel that way. Here, let make you feel more, my love.”, you say, blushing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>You looked up at your lover for permission. He responded with a nod, signaling you to venture south of his body. As you reached his swim trunks, you stopped for a while to gaze at his painful erection. You curiously palmed it from the fabric. Elliott breathed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a soft moan, Elliott stared at you in awe as you proceeded to help him out of his shorts, tossing them aside. He lays completely bare under you while you are still in a T-shirt and shorts. Elliott’s cock sprang in attention as you lowered down his garments. You couldn’t help but stare in awe at its size. You feel your arousal building up as you feel yourself getting wetter by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm - I hope it’s to your liking.”, Elliott said.</p><p>“It’s lovely Elliott. Even if I had something I could compare it to, yours is really handsome.”, you said sheepishly. Elliott moaned in response.</p><p>You blushed furiously as you reached out to give experimental strokes to your lover’s manhood. Suddenly, you felt a hand wrapped around your own.</p><p>“Dearest Y/N. I sense that you are a little hesitant. Here, observe as I guide you -mmm- to the pleasures of the -mmm- flesh.”, Elliott said as he guided you to jerk himself off. With your hand wrapped around his, you felt Elliott’s hand moving your own as you both create friction from rubbing his member.</p><p> </p><p>After a few strokes, he let go of both hands and you quickly wrapped your hand around his cock. Resuming his prior motions, you continued to pump Elliott’s cock the way he showed you. A thought occurred to you as you continued to pump your lover’s shaft. You let go of your hand on his cock to move lower. With your lips now facing his cock, you kiss the entirety of his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>“Whaa-aat are you doing Y/N?”, Elliott asked, shocked at the sight of you facing his erection.</p><p>“I just wanted to kiss it, give it some love.”, you giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Elliott stared in awe as you kissed his cock from base to tip.  As you kiss along its length, you stick out your tongue to lick it like a lollipop. Inhaling the scent of male musk, you opened your lips to accommodate the girth of your lover’s cock. Lips open, you sucked on his tip and attempted to lick around it inside your mouth. Your lover moaned at the sensation of your wet lips around the head of his cock, as you attempted your first blowjob.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm-This feels heavenly -mmm- Y/N.”, Elliott moaned. His moans encouraged you to suck with vigor.</p><p>“Dearest -mmm- Y/N. You’re excellent but -mmm- I want to return the favor.”, Elliott said.</p><p> </p><p>You gave his cock a few sucks and licked the tip. Leaving your mouth with a pop, you felt something sticky on your lips as your lover’s member oozed with pre-cum. Elliott sighed as his cock was left empty from the sensation of your tongue. He got out of the bed to guide you to lie down. As you laid there comfortably, he returned to the bed, hovering over you.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to remove your shirt but Elliott stopped you and did it for you, tossing the garment aside to join with his clothes. He unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts, pulling them down before throwing them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Elliott lowered his body close to yours as he kissed your neck. He went lower, reaching to kiss the center of your breasts before working his way on each of them. He then kissed your left breast and rubbed your nipple at the same time. Doing the same to the other breast, Elliott touched your perky nipples simultaneously while caressing your breasts. When he sucks on a nipple, he would rub the other with his fingers. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensations while feeling his throbbing manhood on your thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, your lover went lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. Following the trail from your chest to your stomach, Elliott planted kisses to your thighs, slowly spreading them apart with his hands. He pulled away from your thighs to reach for the hem of your panties, pulling them down in one swift motion. You moaned as you were fully exposed to a man for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>With your legs spread apart, Elliott gazed at your crotch, examining it like you did to his member. He drew his face closer as he kissed your lower lips. He then licked a stripe to the entirety of your womanhood, adding to the wetness pooling there. The two of you moaned as he serviced you with his tongue. You could feel how experienced your lover was and the love he put into every motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm – Elliott. This feels so good –mmm-... Please... don’t stop...”, you moaned.</p><p>Elliott relished in your words of praise as he continued to ravish you with his tongue. As his pace increased, your chest heaved at the experience and you found yourself moaning continuously. Hearing your moans encouraged your lover to go even faster as he licked on your clit. Elliott finally found your entrance and inserted a finger inside. You moaned as he hit a spot inside of you that you couldn’t reach on your own, hooking it with his finger and stroked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh – that feels so good... I’m getting close – ahhhh- but I don’t want to finish yet- ”, you moaned at the heightened sensation.</p><p>“Mmmm – Elliott my love – Ahhhh I want to feel you...”, you cried out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Elliott raised his eyebrows upon hearing your request. He was reluctant to let go of your pussy but he also felt painful neglecting his own needs. Giving into his bodily needs, Elliott pulled away from your womanhood and took his cock in hand. He drew his member closer to your genitalia and swiped it up and down your folds. The sensation of the tip of his cock rubbing your clit made you two crazy. Now slick with your fluids, Elliott lined up the tip of his manhood in front of your entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be a little painful but you can cling onto me if you need to.”, Elliott advised.</p><p>Holding your hips, he groaned as he pushed into you slowly. You clung to his back like he advised.</p><p>“Aaaaah – that kinda hurt but oh Yoba does it feel so good.”, you cried out.</p><p>“Ngh… You feel incredible. Take all the time you need, dearest Y/N.”, Elliott groaned at the feeling of your tight hole hugging his length.</p><p>You hugged your lover tight, getting used to his size filling you up. Pinning his hands on either side of you, your lover lowered himself to kiss you, relishing in each other’s warmth. You giggled as you felt his member twitch in excitement inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm – you can move now love.”, you said.</p><p>Elliott looked at you in adoration as he thrusted into you slowly. After hitting your inner walls, he pulled out until only the tip remained inside and pushed into you again, continuously repeating the process. His thrusts started out long and slow and his pace gradually increased with every thrust. Moments later, you became a moaning mess underneath as you raked your hands on your lover’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Elliott. Mmmm – I’m gonna cum…”, you moaned.</p><p>Hearing this signaled him to thrust faster. Still thrusting, Elliott reached a hand down to rub your clit, helping you reach orgasm.</p><p>“Aaaahhhh”, you cried out in pleasure.</p><p>The added sensation made your mind hazy as you reached climax. In your haze, you could still feel Elliott’s member twitching inside.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Elliott groaned as he continued his motions. His thrusts are erratic. He must be getting close.</p><p>“Nghhhh… Y/N. I’m afraid I’m at my limit. I’ll finish outside.”, Elliott groaned as he approached orgasm.</p><p>As promised, he came with a cry, managing to pull out in time. White seed coated your stomach and breasts as your lover deposited his fluids outside your vagina. Completely spent, Elliott panted as he rolled over to lay beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm – That was amazing.”, Elliott said.</p><p>“Oh Yoba did it feel so good.”, you agreed.</p><p>“Hmmm. I’m afraid we can’t go back in this state.”, he said a little concerned.</p><p>“Yeah. Stay here a while?”, you asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Elliott…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you…”</p><p>“So do I, Y/N…”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott turned to face you, brushing a strand of stray hair near your face. He stroked your cheek as he pressed your head on his chest and wrapped his arms around your frame for a hug. You could hear his heart beating slowly in rest as it you lulled you to sleep.</p><p>A new chapter of your life in Pelican Town has just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wohoo! I finally finished a fic with more than 1 chapter. I swear I'll go back to the Persona fic once I'm<br/>not so busy, mostly with school, lol.</p><p>Anyway, I realized that this is the first straight smut fic I've written. I don't really mean heterosexual straight but I meant a straight scene from start to finish lol. I hope I didn't overexaggerate though. But yeah, I hope I did great :D</p><p>Thank you all who enjoyed the fic and the kind souls who left a kudos on my work.<br/>It means a lot to me :)<br/>Also, don't hesitate to comment on your suggestions and what I can do to improve.</p><p>To more smut fics, I mean fics in general, in the future! Hahaha</p><p>~LL</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As mentioned earlier, I posted a showcase of the Pelican Town villagers on the beach on my YouTube channel. Here is a link to my compilation:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuCroblEqcc</p><p>Feel free to check out my channel for videos that you may like and subscribe for future content:<br/>Fandom lists are posted both in my AO3 and YT accounts<br/>My YT Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT2G0Qlo4d5w5i-JRcmbvQw</p><p>Also, feel free to suggest ideas for future writings and videos (if you've checked out my channel)</p><p>Self-advertising aside...<br/>Thank you all for your appreciation and support! It means a lot to me :D<br/>Hope you enjoy my works!</p><p>~LL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>